


Bedtime Stories

by SatansLollipop



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Gen, allen is a energetic little brat, and cross doesn't know how to deal with him, baby allen, cross is a giant softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansLollipop/pseuds/SatansLollipop
Summary: "Allen...," he started, trying to make his tone sound comforting and reassuring. Which, apparently wasn't very comforting or reassuring because that one word was all it took to make the young child burst into tears. Rated T for Cross's swearing.





	Bedtime Stories

"Once upon a time, there was a idiotic, stupid little boy who lived with his wonderful, charming, handsome and most amazing, unbeatable master and his golem. One night, the boy wouldn't go to sleep and kept telling his master to tell him a bedtime story. The master became annoyed and the boy was never seen again. The end. Moral of story? Get the fuck off me or you'll become the boy in the story, understand?"

Huge gray innocent eyes stared owlishly back at Cross who felt his irritation waver in the face of pure undiluted cuteness that was his life's bane in the form of one baby Allen Walker.

Those eyes blinked slowly. Once. Twice. Then Allen cheered happily, letting go of his deadlock on Cross's sleeve to bring his chubby baby palms together to clap.

Cross took it as an answer of no, he didn't understand.

At all.

"Yay!" he squealed, "More, more!" He chanted in his little baby squeal that made Cross doubt the child's gender yet again. Because seriously, if Allen had longer hair he would be a certified girl for sure.

"More!" He tugged lightly at his red-haired master's sleeve who scowled at him.

"Get off me you little brat!" Cross growled and yanked his sleeve away from the child, giving his best fuck-off-before-I-muder-you glare in hopes it would discourage him.

And Allen, being the innocent little child he was apparently took that as an invitation to launch himself off his bed and pounce on the unsuspecting Cross's head, nearly squashing Timcanpy who just managed to dart away in time as the golem's spot on his master's head was claimed by the energetic white-haired child.

"Yippee!" Allen shouted joyfully.

"Arrrgh!" Yelped (in a manly way) Cross.

"…" Timcanpy hovered midair and watched the scene in interest (while recording it for further blackmail purposes).

Cross staggered around wildly, knocking over various tables in an attempt to balance himself while Allen grabbed fistfuls of his hair and giggled happily as he sat upon his master's head.

"Master is so clumsy!" Allen declared upon his perch.

"The hell?" Snarled said perch, pushing Allen's foot away from his eye, "And who's fucking fault is it?" he growled angrily and promptly crashed into a wall.

Ouch.

Cross landed on his back with a heavy thud and had a moment of internal panic of  _shit where the hell is that kid? if he falls he might break something_ before his object of panic crash-landed into his stomach with heavy "Whumph!".

Cross had been sitting up when Allen crashed into him and the impact knocked him flat on his back again, hitting his head with a large whack. The pain in his head combined with his stomach made him light-headed and he felt a surge of anger rise up.

"Enough!" he snapped, pushing Allen off his middle and onto the floor roughly, "Get the fuck off me you little good-for-nothing brat!"

Allen sat back up and stared at him, looking at him pitifully with wide grey eyes. Then his lower lip started to quiver and his tiny frame shook as he tried desperately to hold back tears. Cross stared at the quivering child across of him. Well, shit.

"Allen...," he started, trying to make his tone sound comforting and reassuring. Which, apparently wasn't very comforting  _or_  reassuring because that one word was all it took to make the young child burst into tears.

Sighing in defeat, Cross gave up and opened his arms. "All right, you little brat, come on then."

Allen brightened up like the star on a Christmas tree and smiled happily, dried tears still staining his cheeks and clambered clumsily into his guardian's lap.

"Story!" He demanded, lips curled in a pout as he settled himself comfortably, tugging at a lock of red hair. "Tell me story!"

Cross sighed deeply (he'd been doing that a lot lately, but then again he couldn't drink with a child around) wondering since when, he, one of the most powerful Exorcists and a well-known general had become a softie who told bedtime stories to annoying brats.

"Alright," he sighed again, resting one hand on Allen's head of white locks, ruffling it affectionately, "Once upon a time, there was a young boy named Allen..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first D.Gray-man fanfiction and I hoped you like it.
> 
> Written because there are too little fanfictions out there with Cross and Allen as a family and I'm tired of people always thinking Cross is a heartless bastard who doesn't give a shit about anyone when he actually cares.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man, Hoshino Katsura does.


End file.
